


Caught In The Shadows

by Underthenorthernlights



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenorthernlights/pseuds/Underthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SansaxSandor Livejournal community, SanSan Russian Roulette.</p>
<p>Prompt: Sansa catches Sandor dressing. </p>
<p>Challenge to write something different in 500-700 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor has not yet told Sansa about his scars.

Sansa walked slowly past the colourful tents. She had never seen such a sight in all her days and it was just as Old Nan had told her. Knights were everywhere, dressed in their shining armour and colourful cloaks that proudly displayed their sigils. Horses were paraded around, some with flowers woven through their plaited mane. Sansa sighed happily. _This is much more fun than Winterfell._

Sansa was so in awe that she had not noticed she was unaccompanied until she saw her father, Ned Stark, walking towards her. The Hand of the King turned to the side and searched the crowd as if he was looking for someone. _If he sees me he will force me to go sit with Ayra._ The thought made her pout. Sansa ducked under the flap of a black and yellow tent and pressed herself against the side within the shadows. _I will just wait for him to walk by. I want to see more before I have to go back and listen to Septa Mordane._ She let out a quiet breath as she turned to look at the contents of the tent. Then, she felt as though her heart stopped.

A large man was standing across the tent with his back turned to her, dressed only in dark breeches and boots. The sheer size, the lank, black hair that flowed below his shoulders - she recognized him. _The Hound. Oh blessed Mother! Of all the tents to walk in..._ Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp. _Surely he did not hear me enter... Oh, Gods!_

Sansa stood motionless with her back against the wall of the tent and struggled to control her breathing. Sandor Clegane was known as a dangerous man. he was also not appropriately dressed for a young lady to be in his presence. _I should not be here._

She watched as he took a long pull from a wine skin and roughly put it down. He then took a brush and walked to stand in front of the large mirror. Her eyes were instantly drawn to his burned face and the scowl that was painted across his mouth. He grunted as he began to brush his hair, carefully parting it to the side to cover his burns. _He must have been in a great battle to receive those scars. He is most frightful, but he must be so brave and strong to be the Prince's shield. One day, he might even be a shield for mine and Joffrey's child. Surely a man of his strength would be the choice._ She smiled thinking of their future children; beautiful little golden princess’ and princes.

She swallowed nervously when Clegane reached for his green tunic and blushed slightly when she caught herself staring at the muscles of his back as he bent down to pick it up. _I have never seen a man so broad._ She felt a slight twinge regret as she suspected that Joffrey would never be as imposing. _But he will be King one day, and I, Queen_ , she thought as to reassure herself.

Suddenly, Clegane turned towards her. He sniffed the air deeply and cocked his head. Sansa gasped when she saw his immense bare chest, dark with hair and she could not help but stare, her mouth slightly agape. She covered her mouth when as their eyes met and she shrunk back further into the gray shadows. Sandor Clegane pulled the tunic over his head as he stalked towards her, each slow, muffled thud of his steps making her heart pound. Suddenly the shadow she had hid in seemed to grow darker when confronted by his looming frame.

She recoiled back as he reached out to grab her arm, and Sansa ducked under it and ran out of the tent. She ran quickly, trying to outrun the loud, barking laughter behind her. She did not turn around. Her heart thundering in her ears, she turned a corner and ran straight into her fathers arms, her face aflame.


End file.
